


You and I will have tonight

by lady_liserator



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Episode 2x11, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Smut, top!Karolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: 'Nico could feel Karolina’s eyes on her, feel Karolina’s head looming over her own, but found herself unable to look up at Karolina’s face. She wished that Karolina would just hurry, just take her without breaking the surreality of the moment, of this night by confirming that this was happening. But she knew Karolina would never just touch her, never go any further without Nico telling her that she wanted it. So Karolina sat completely still, her hips still firmly planted on Nico’s.'-------On the night after Molly's quinces, Karolina misses Nico and Nico can't sleep without Karolina. Post episode 2x11. Sex happens.





	1. There's glitter on the floor after the party

Karolina

Karolina sat on her bed, fidgeting with the hem of the dress that lay beside her. She lightly moved her fingers over the gold sequins and stared at the golden specks of light dancing on the wall when she moved the dress between her fingers. Mesmerised, she followed the tiny shimmering circles with her eyes until she could feel tears welling up her eyes again. She thought back to a mere hour ago, when they had all been so happy, when Molly had been so happy about the quinceanera they had thrown for her. And now everything was fucked up again.  
  
This afternoon she had been convinced that all they needed was a little fun, a party, nice music and pretty lights to feel strong again, maybe to be a team again. And now Chase had blown it. She wanted to hate him for it, for leaving them in the middle of the dance, right when Molly and Gert and even Nico had finally started to look at ease again. She wanted to hate him, but she knew why he had done it, knew why he had left. She thought back to a few days ago when she had been meeting up with Jonah behind her friends’ backs. She had betrayed her friends and now he had, so how could she hate Chase for his decision now? She stood up and tried to shake off the guilt and anger she still felt when she thought of Jonah. She knew she should hate him, knew why Nico had done what she had done. But she also knew why she felt like she had betrayed him, why she was still weary around Nico. Why she could not really look into Nico’s eyes.  
  
Still, after seeing Chase leave and after seeing the look on Gert’s face when she had realised he really was going back to his parents, she was not so sure anymore whether the decision to move out of her and Nico’s room had been the right one. She missed Nico like crazy, had barely slept since changing rooms and the thought of another cold night alone in the big mansion made her shiver. Nico had been the only person who could really make her feel better about living at mansion, isolated from their murderous parents. So why would she leave the one thing that made her feel better in a cold room and in a bed that had been witness to so many special nights between the two of them. ‘Maybe just tonight’, she thought. ‘maybe it doesn’t even have to mean anything’. She thought of Nico’s warm body beneath her, of her soft touch comforting brown eyes. ‘Maybe we could just have this one night together’. Karolina knew, of course, that if she went back to her bed with Nico tonight it could never be just one night; it would mean everything. It would mean they would move past the stolen glances at the group meetings, past the forced casualness they had silently agreed on while planning Molly’s quinces, and past the aching she felt in her entire body every time Nico stood a little too close to her.  
  
Karolina sighed, and looked helplessly around the room. Suddenly a picture popped into her head, just a fleeting fragment of a moment with Nico right after their first kiss. It seemed years away, almost unreal even, that there had been a time before the mansion, before Jonah, and before life on the road. She saw herself sitting in the car next to Nico, her heart beating out of her chest, her breath uneven. The moment after she had kissed Nico in the hallway. Nico and Chase had let the four of them back to the car, none of them saying a word. Karolina remembered catching Gert’s eye behind Chase and Nico’s backs just for a second and fondly recalled the little smile Gert had given her.  
  
Karolina had smiled back, despite being almost dizzy with emotion and insecurity after kissing Nico, after having been kissed back by Nico. Squeezing into the car, Karolina had ended up in the back seat right next to Nico, who was sat in the middle next to Gert and Chase. Karolina had tried not to sit too close to Nico but sitting in the back seats with four people had left no room between any of them. Her thigh had been firmly pressed to Nico’s, their heads impossibly close together, making any coherent thought Karolina had been trying to form immediately leave her brain. She had tried not seem like she was deliberately sitting so close to Nico’s body. Had tried not to scare Nico off.  
  
Nico still had not said a word to her after the kiss and the giddiness Karolina had felt right after the kiss had made way to a wave of nervous thoughts. Had she gone too far? Had Nico just kissed her back because she did not know what else to do? Had she not given Nico enough room to decide for herself if she wanted to kiss Karolina or not? But then Nico’s hand had landed on Karolina’s thigh, soft and full of reassurance and a wave of relief had washed over Karolina in a way she had never felt before. Karolina smiled, thinking back to the way she felt when Nico had squeezed her thigh as if to tell her everything would be okay. Karolina’s thoughts began to drift away, to Nico’s warm brown eyes, her strong hands, her small frame.  
  
Looking at the shimmering pile of gold sequins on her bed, Karolina felt a fluttery sensation arise in her stomach. She thought back to her own insecurity back then in the car, and her need to just touch Nico again, kiss her again and let everybody know that Nico wanted her too. It all seemed so far away now and yet, all too reminiscent of the way she felt right now. Everything had happened so quickly the past few weeks that Karolina had just come to accept Nico as something in her life she could be sure of.  
  
And now, without her in this room, with the quinces dress in a pile on the bed, she felt all those feeling from the first night again. Her body ached for Nico even more than it used to when Karolina had still thought she would never be able to touch Nico, to kiss her and have her kiss back. She shuddered as she remembered how sad she had constantly felt uneasy and insecure in Nico’s presence, unable to confess her feelings for her, unable to talk to anyone about how much she liked her. And now Nico was just a couple of rooms away, in her bed, probably thinking about her as well. It suddenly seemed ridiculous to Karolina to be in this room, in this bed all by herself. She breathed out heavily, one last determined look around her room, and opened the door to enter the hallway.


	2. Please don't ever become a stranger

Nico   
  
Nico was standing in her room, fists clenched, unable to sleep or calm herself down, the Staff of One safely hidden away from her reach. She was angry, really fucking angry and she could feel the Staff calling for her, asking her to let out her anger, to just do something about it. She paced around her the room, wondering if Gert was feeling the same way she had when Karolina had moved out of their room a few days ago.  
  
Catching her reflection in the mirror at the far end of the room, she found herself wishing she had not taken her hair down and taken off her make-up, so she could maybe go out, perhaps down into the city and find a drink somewhere. She looked around the room trying to find something, anything she could concentrate on. Her eyes wandered to where the Staff was stowed away. Fists clenched even more, she resisted taking a step closer to it, she had to, and moved towards the bed. The truth was, she wasn’t even sure what she was angry about anymore. For the past few days, it had kind of seemed like her default setting save from the few carefree moments while planning the quinces. So even now, feeling her anger swell inside her again, Nico knew that she wasn’t angry because of anything tangible. Everything that had happened just kind of came together and caused her insides to feel like someone had continuously punched into them and it made her feel furious in a way that had until now only felt once in her life, after she had found Amy dead in her room.  
  
She used to think avenging Amy would finally help her get rid of that fury, but since then it had only gotten worse. The difference was, that she felt herself unable to find a fixable source for it this time. It was not just because Chase left them and broke Gerts heart, not because Karolina was not talking to her and even actively ignoring most of the time, and not even because her mom was apparently not her mom anymore. No, it was the feeling of everything going wrong and falling to pieces while they were all still stuck at that old mansion, barely getting enough food or seeing the sun. Not that Nico even liked the sun that much. If she would have been someone else, she would have probably felt forlorn, discouraged, or simply incredibly sad. But she was Nico Minoru and she was angry.  
  
‘Fuck this!’, she breathed, followed by frustrated growl as she kicked the dresser next to her bed. ‘Our bed’, she thought with a mixture between a defeated sigh and an angry, sarcastic laugh. Still trying to subside the rage within her, Nico sat down on the bed with a loud thud, and the bed gave in with a high-pitched creaking noise. The noise startled Nico; transported her back to a different time filled with ragged breathing, half-dressed bodies, soft moans and, just like now, a particularly loud creak from the bed eliciting nervous laughter. ‘Fuck’, Nico whispered and felt the anger leave her body in a wave, almost like the moment after a big adrenaline rush when all that’s left is a weariness that consumes the body and leaves it in a weird, false state of calm. She tried to fight it, tried to hold on to the rage which had left no room for any other emotion just to prevent more pictures from flooding her head.  
  
Karolina smiling down on her, her hand brushing away a loose strand of Nico’s hair, her reassuring smile as her hand dipped under the waistband of Nico’s underwear, the way she had grabbed Nico’s hair to pull her up to kiss her while her hand was working inside of Nico- Nico shook her head hastily and let out a low growling sound she didn’t recognise ever having made before. She had to forget the way she felt back then, had to forget the warmth Karolina radiated, Karolina’s cocky smirk which Nico knew would shock everyone who knew Karolina if they ever saw it; the way Karolina’s body perfectly fit into hers despite her being so much taller. Nico smiled inadvertently at the memories of constantly having to look up at Karolina and feeling so incredibly safe next to her, with Karolina’s arm around her shoulder.  
  
Nico sighed, ‘Fuck this’, she muttered again, softly this time, defeated. Deciding to maybe just give in to those memories, just for tonight, she lay down on the bed and rolled one of the big satin blankets up to form the outline of a person. Hugging the blanket roll, she covered herself with the other blanket, the room in complete silence, her thumping heart suddenly loud in her ears.  
  
She was just about to close her eyes and let her mind drift back to the memories of a glowing Karolina coming undone on top of her in a series of breathy gasps and quiet moans, when she heard the hinges of her door creak. Shifting her gaze towards the door without moving her head, she saw a tall figure, outlined against the light of the hallway, enter her dark room and close the door behind her. ‘Karolina.’, the word formed itself in Nico’s head like a statement. The room was still engulfed in silence while Karolina kept standing still for a few moments until she started moving towards the bed.  
  
Nico’s brain went into overdrive. ‘Karolina is here, Karolina came into my room. She is here, she is here, she is here’. Unable to think of something to do or say, Nico stayed in her position, the blanket covering her, her breathing seeming impossibly loud in the silent room. ‘Just stay calm’, Nico urged herself, trying to turn off the mantra of Karolina’s name filling her head as Karolina came closer and closer to the bed. Frozen, every inch of her body on fire, Nico followed Karolina’s figure in the dark with her eyes, trying not to look directly into Karolina’s face as she came to stand next to the bed and coming to a halt. Nico could hear a scarcely audible sigh coming from Karolina and then, with a quick intake of breath, she felt Karolina pull back her blanket to slide onto the mattress next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is another short one, I decided to post it right away. Thank you for your feedback and kind comments, everyone. And yes, I am doing a weird Taylor Swift lyrics as chapter titles thing, don't judge.


	3. You and me forevermore

Nico   
  
Nico was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest any second now. Karolina still had not said anything and all Nico could her were shaky breaths coming from the figure next to her. Nico was just about to open her mouth to try and say something when she felt Karolina’s hand trail over her stomach, lightly at first, and then grabbing her waist to pull her closer. Every inch of Nico was on fire and she was still unable to move, her body now so close to Karolina’s that she could feel Karolina’s warmth spread where their bodies were touching. Unable to really understand what was happening and why Karolina was suddenly in her bed, Nico lay perfectly still, debating her next move.  
  
She felt Karolina’s hold on her waist grow even more firm and then Karolina moved next to her and suddenly climbed on top of Nico’s body with a swift move, settling her legs on either side of Nico’s hips. As Karolina sat down firmly, Nico could feel the heat pool between her legs, the feeling of having Karolina on top of her, so incredibly close again making her almost insane with need. One of Karolina’s hands was still holding onto her waist, holding her down, while Karolina now placed the other hand next to Nico’s head, propping herself up. Nico could feel Karolina’s eyes on her, feel Karolina’s head looming over her own, but found herself unable to look up at Karolina’s face. She wished that Karolina would just hurry, just take her without needing break the surreality of the moment, of this night by confirming that this was happening.  
  
But she knew Karolina would never just touch her, never go any further without Nico telling her that she wanted it, so Karolina sat completely still, her hips still firmly planted on Nico’s, while only lightly moving the fingers of her hand on Nico’s waist, massaging her skin. Nico breathed out shakily, trying to calm herself down, trying to get herself to just open her eyes and look at Karolina. She frantically tried to form a coherent thought, tried to figure out if this was a good idea, when she felt Karolina pull on her waist, forcing Nico’s hips up against her own and increasing the pressure on Nico’s center. Nico’s breath hitched. She needed do something soon, the aching between her legs grew with every second. The images of the last time they had sex on this bed were still swimming around her head and it didn’t help that just a few moments ago she had decided to give into temptation and just let those memories wash over her. Now, with Karolina so close, she felt an almost unbearable urge to just grab Karolina’s hand and force it into her pants, finally getting some release without thinking about what this meant for them, maybe without it having to mean anything.  
  
But Karolina was still again and then, after an audible sigh, Nico felt Karolina’s hand softly touch her cheek, her thumb lightly striking over her quivering lips. No, Nico wasn’t getting out of this one so easily. ‘Look at me’, she heard Karolina mumble in a low voice that send another flash of heat right down to her center. ‘Please’, Karolina’s voice came closer to her. ‘Ok, fuck it I guess’, Nico finally formed a coherent thought and opened her eyes to find Karolina’s. Karolina was closer than Nico had anticipated and when their eyes met Nico felt the gravity of what they were doing. How could she have ever thought they could just have one night together without it meaning anything? Because there they were, Karolina’s kind, caring eyes looking down at her without any trace of anger, or disappointment, and Nico felt herself fall in love with Karolina all over again. Her eyes welled up with tears, overwhelmed by having Karolina so close again and seeing her look at her with so much love showing on her face.  
  
‘Is this okay?’, she heard Karolina ask in that soft, low voice of hers that Nico loved, and Nico swallowed hard. She didn’t know if this meant that Karolina had forgiven her or if everything was going to go back to normal, but she didn’t care. This meant something, maybe just a first step and Nico was ready to take it. She wanted to feel her again, have Karolina close, have her touch her and feel her body on top of her own. So, Nico nodded and immediately felt Karolina shift on top of her, placing her body flush on top of Nico’s, her lips crashing down to meet Nico’s in a desperate kiss. Nico could feel herself being pushed deeper into the bed, Karolina’s lips hard on her own, her hand still holding onto her hip, pushing her into the mattress.  
  
Nico’s entire body felt alight, buzzing with need in the safety of the dark room around them and Karolina on top of her. As their breathing grew heavier and their kisses deepened even more, tongues swirling, with Nico catching Karolina’s lower lip between her teeth, Nico suddenly noticed the comforting darkness slip away; purple and pink lights shimmering through her closed eye-lids. Nico let go of Karolina’s lip and opened her eyes. This time it was Karolina who was looking away, her eyes fixated on Nico’s lips. Nico could see the reflection of her lights dancing across the ceiling and Karolina’s head hovering over hers, illuminated by a faint pink and blue, more beautiful than ever. ‘I don’t think I can turn it off’, Karolina breathed out, almost in a whisper, her voice low and her head bowed down. ‘Sorry’, Karolina was still not looking at her. The pink and blue steadily radiated from her body and Nico knew that it made the moment impossibly definite. They couldn’t hide anymore, in the dark, behind frantic kisses and soft moans. No, this was her and Karolina and they were kissing again, and Karolina was glowing, and Nico felt hot and nervous and giddy and it was all real. Opening her eyes slowly, Karolina seemed to muster up all her courage to look at Nico.  
  
‘It’s perfect’. Nico whispered, and she meant it. She had to look away again, the love she felt for Karolina at that moment almost too much to bear. But then, Nico could feel the mood change, as if the quality of the air around them was altered and Karolina’s insecure smile morphed into a smirk as she pushed down into Nico again, sliding her leg in between Nico’s, pressing down hard. Nico arched into Karolina embarrassingly fast, a soft moan escaping her. Her hands grew impatient, wanting to feel Karolina, to hold onto her and pull her impossibly closer. She grabbed Karolina’s hips, now eliciting a moan from the girl on top of her and pulled down hard to increase the pressure Karolina’s leg was putting on her center. Karolina let out a low growling sound and smiled into their kiss.  
  
‘Someone’s impatient’, she teased and held her hips up a little, so that the pressure on Nico’s center faltered. ‘Yeah, and someone should do something about it’, Nico whispered while feeling an embarrassing amount of wetness pooling in her underwear. ‘Hmm’, Karolina mumbled against Nico’s lips before catching them in another frenzied kiss. Karolina’s hand started to softly glide over the waistband of Nico’s sweatpants, fingertips gently teasing the exposed parts of her stomach.  
  
Nico shifted under Karolina, her body squirming with need. She really didn’t want to take this slow, she had waited over a week for this, and no one ever really knew how much time they had before something happened in this mansion and they had to go on another late-night mission. Luckily, Karolina apparently had not planned to torture Nico too long and while briefly breaking the kiss, she pushed down Nico’s underwear along with her sweatpants and discarded them on the floor next to the bed. Karolina paused for a second, propping herself up above Nico again, looking down with a smile. ‘You’re beautiful’, she whispered softly and before Nico could say anything in response, Karolina lips captured hers in a kiss once more, while her fingers reached between Nico’s legs, gathering up the wetness there and sliding through her folds.  
  
Nico’s breath hitched, and her hips jerked upwards. If this hadn’t been Karolina she might have been embarrassed at how ready she already was, at how much she just wanted Karolina to have her way with her and finally sate Nico’s ever-growing desire. After moving three of her fingers in circles a couple of times, eliciting soft gasps and moans from the girl under her, Karolina shifted again, the hand that wasn’t situated between Nico’s legs coming up to tangle in Nico’s hair. Then, Karolina pulled lightly, pressing down firmly with her other hand, and then, as Nico’s hips jerked upwards at the sensation, pushed two fingers into Nico. A loud moan escaped Nico’s lips and Karolina chuckled while her fingers started working in a steady, excruciatingly slow pace; Nico tried to stay quiet, letting out shaky breaths mixed with soft whimpering noises.  
  
‘Do I have to remind you of the fact, that we aren’t the only people that live here?’, Karolina asked conversationally, and Nico could practically hear her smirking. Then, while lightly increasing her speed, Karolina leaned down to kiss Nico’s neck and whisper into her ear: ‘We practiced this didn’t we?’.  
  
Nico nodded, amazed at the fact that Karolina was back to cocky old self so quickly. Capturing Nico’s lips in a passionate kiss again, Karolina angled her hand, so that her palm pressed into Nico’s center and Nico knew she was not going to last much longer. Frantically trying to keep quiet, she let Karolina swallow her strangled moans with frenzied kisses while she held Nico’s hips in place with her other hand.  
  
Soon Nico she felt the familiar built-up inside of her, her body lost in a haze of sensations. She tensed up, and with Karolina’s head buried in her neck, Nico’s body released in a series of gasps and moans while a wave of pleasure washed over her. When she had ridden it out, Nico felt unable to move right away, her brain still unable to focus and lost in a daze of pre bliss.  
  
So, when Karolina removed her hand from between Nico’s legs, all Nico could register was the soft ‘I love you’ that was whispered into her ear, followed by Karolina lying down next to her, intertwining their legs with a content sigh. ‘And not just for tonight’, Karolina added, just before Nico lazily rolled over to kiss Karolina again. Their room was still illuminated by the soft pink and blue lights radiating from Karolina’s body, when Nico finally climbed on top of Karolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're satisfied with the last chapter (as satisfied as Nico is, he-oo). Thank you again for the feedback!


End file.
